walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 115
Issue 115 is the one-hundred-fifteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 20: All Out War - Part One and the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on October 9, 2013. Plot Rick wakes up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. "So today's the day?", asks Andrea. Rick replies that it is and admits that they haven't been in any conflict like this before. He pauses for a moment before also stating they can't have a war without casualties. Andrea claims that they've "been at war since the beginning." Rick proceeds to tell her something he's never told anyone before; he's had doubts about himself and what he can do. Although people always have assumed that he has everything worked out, he almost got himself killed and feels burdened by Paul's statement about being a leader people can follow, one who can rebuild the world; "I haven't done a very good job at that." Andrea reassures Rick that what makes him different is that he keeps trying despite everything around him and "whatever comes of this... it'll be worth it." At the same time, Ezekiel gets up and thanks Michonne for letting him stay at her place. With a smile on her face she says this didn't mean anything, but he replies that neither of them know that for sure. Michonne admits there is potential for something but right now, it doesn't. Ezekiel says that he can work with that. While they are downstairs having coffee, there's a knock on the door and Ezekiel's head of security, Richard, says that the men from the Kingdom have arrived and are ready to go. Eugene is in the factory with some workers and tells Rick that two additional cases of ammo are close to being finished, adding to what they had already made. Rick thanks Eugene for all the work that he and the others have done in making the ammo to help them in the upcoming war. Rick, Paul and Ezekiel call one final meeting to make sure all the details have been worked out. Both Paul and Ezekiel say their respective units are ready and the meeting adjourns. Rick assembles the troops and requests that some of them come with him to the Sanctuary while the rest prepare to defend Alexandria when the Saviors come. Carl asks Andrea if she's going; she replies not right away and she'll be here to help defend the walls. Carl gets worried that she's going to take his spot, but Andrea says that "it's his show." Rick hugs both of them, promising that he'll be back as soon as possible. As the fighters gear up, Paul tells Rick that he's "nervous as hell" about what might happen; Rick replies that he is as well and that, for the beginning, they'll have to contend with snipers. Ezekiel arrives and says his men were reminded and are ready; Rick tells them to get into position. After arriving at the Sanctuary, Rick fires two shots and demands for Negan to come out. Rick says that they will no longer give supplies to the Saviors and offers a truce between the Saviors and the three communities. Negan refuses and reveals that he has Gregory with him. Negan makes Gregory say that the Hilltop is not standing with the survivors, but with the Saviors. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Mikey *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Paula *Barbara *Holly *Paul Monroe *Kal *Gregory *Negan *Ezekiel *Richard *John *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *Kingdom soldiers *The Saviors *Dwight (Cover) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Richard. *First appearance of John. *Last appearance of Barbara. (Unknown) *This issue was the best-selling comic book of 2013, with over 310,000 copies sold.Comic Book Sales Figures - ComichronBest-selling comic book of 2013 - USA Today *Issue 115 has 16 covers; one standard cover, ten connecting covers, a blank cover for sketching, one variant for New York Comic-Con, 2 variants that were released at midnight, and a cover that was released with the second printing of this issue. The ten connecting covers represent the ten years of the series.Johnson, Scott.The Walking Dead #115 To Ship With Twelve Covers Comicbook.com (July 11, 2013) *This issue represents numerous firsts for the Comic Series. **The first issue to have Stefano Gaudiano and Dave Stewart involved in the artwork. **The first issue to feature a new textured The Walking Dead logo on the cover. **The first issue to have alternative flashback covers.Issue 114, Page 25 - Letter Hacks **The first issue of the "All Out War" story arc to have no character deaths, alive or zombified. **The first issue whose cover shows a character who doesn't appear in the issue itself nor is mentioned in it, said character being Dwight. *Rick reintroduces his old rule from issue #17: "You kill. You die." *This issue marks the 25th appearances of both Nicholas and Eric. References ru:Выпуск 115 es:Número 115 Category:Media and Merchandise